Han Bi Kwang
Han Bi Kwang(한비광) is the main male protagonist and is the son of Jaha Masin and Hui YeonThe Ruler of The Land Chapter 479 (Korean Raw) . He is the disciple of many renowned martial artists in Murim such as Cheon Ma Sin Gun (as the sixth disciple), Do-Jeh (for a brief periodThe Ruler of The Land Chapter 80 (Korean Raw) before being disown after learning of Kwang's relation to Cheon Ma Sin GunThe Ruler of The Land Chapter 113 (Korean Raw) ), Gue-gue (After passing all of his knowledge of Martial arts to KwangThe Ruler of The Land Chapter 309 (Korean Raw) ), etc. He was also taught by Geum-hwang in order to help settle a duel dispute with Cheon Ma Sin Gun in his youth. Appearance His hair is neatly tied up and forms a ponytail with some straws of the fringe sticking out. Always carrying Flame Dragon Blade on his back. Personality At first he appeared to be a womaniser and a pervert, chasing after other beautiful ladies as soon as he sees one to ask them to go out with him as well as groping a lady in broad day light. Will keep his word until women are involved. Always runs away from a fight or uses some of his tricks to get out of it and is seen as an idiot but at the same time cunning and smart. After falling for Dam Hwa Rin Kwang started to take everything more seriously to prove his worth to her, to show he only has eyes for her and would never do anything that would hurt or put her in danger. Goal His goal (initially) is to marry a beautiful lady and settle down somewhere peacefully. Relationships Dam Hwa Rin She accompanies him throughout the majority of the story and is Han Bi-Kwang's love interest. It is clear throughout the story that the two characters are growing close which eventually leads to them having feelings for each other. She is also the one who teaches him the basics of the Jang Baek Style. Cheon Ma Sin Gun Han Bi-Kwang is the 6th disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun, who is the unofficial leader of the black force. Although Han Bi-Kwang is his disciple he tends to journey off on his own and learn techniques from other masters. Geum-hwang Geum-hwang gave Kwang the book of Jang Baek Style after being saved by Kwang as well as teaching him the Jang Baek Style, which Kwang later on gave to Dam Hwa Rin. Dan Wu-Hyeon Kwang's Father-In-Law after Bu Young, Dan Wu-Hyeon's daughter told him a lie that they had slept together. Kwang learned Freezing Palm by watching Dan Wu-Hyeon use it once. Kwang later received a book containing some of Northern Ice Castle martial arts which Kwang was supposed to give to Dam Hwa Rin as an apology from Dan Wu-Hyeon for freezing her. Bu Young She told her father, Dan Wu-Hyeon that Kwang had a one night stand with her in order for her to avoid her father. Kwang later lied that they had made a baby in order to get back at her. Later in the story Kwang is shown to be afraid of her (thinks she is crazy) and always tries to run or hide from her. Yu Won-Chan At first he appeared as an enemy, Kwang learned most of the Song Mu clan's martial arts from him by copying him. As the story process they then become friends and Kwang even protects Song Mu clan from their destruction against Jin Pung Baek. Be-Hyun He was Kwang's drinking companion and also one of the few people that took care of Kwang when Kwang was unconscious, he also accompanied Kwang for a while on Kwang's journey. So-Hyang After Kwang gave her alcohol to drink, they end up sleeping in the same bed, as they woke up Kwang was forced to take responsibility by becoming her "husband". Later on she runs away from him for Choi Sang-hwe. Shi-Hyui She was one of the few people that took care of Kwang when Kwang was unconscious and also accompanied Kwang for a while on Kwang's journey. Do-Jeh After Kwang lost to Yu Se Ha, he ran away and met Do-Jeh, Kwang then learned some of the basic martial arts from him after he made Kwang his unofficial apprentice. Yu Se Ha At first Kwang hates him, but later came to call him Brother-in-law after he said he will leave Dam Hwa Rin in Kwang's care. Noho At first Noho wanted to defeat Kwang but as the story progress they then become good friends. Gue-gue Han Bi-Kwang learned hand to hand combat from him as well as sensing Ki. Kwang seems to care a great deal about him since he was very angry and upset when he learned that his master was murdered. Sword Demon Sword Demon is the father of Han Bi Kwang. Hui Yeon She's Kwang's mother. History In the beginning, Kwang is known as Cheon Ma Sin Gun's disciple but refuses to return to Cheon Ma's side and usually runs off by himself. It's also known that he saved Cheon Ma Sin Gun and Geum-hwang when the two are said to have fought to the death. Later in the story there was a flashback in which shows Geum-hwang and Cheon Ma Sin Gun teaching Kwang their respective martial arts. Kwang learned the Air Step (Light Feather or Body Alleviation Technique) from his father, and also the reason Kwang dislikes fighting was because his father told him Murim is a scary place and that he should run before he fights. According to Kwang his parents were hunters and they were killed by a bear. Later on Kwang remembered that his mother were killed by the people of White Force as revenge against his father for the event that happened 20 years ago. Kwang's father then sealed away Kwang's memories in hope that Kwang would forget about all the painful memories and live a peaceful life. Plot Meeting the "Handsome Swordman" The story begins with Hong-Kyun, Kwang's protector and commander of the seventh Black Winds division, attempting to persuade Kwang to return to their Lord and Master, Cheon Ma Sin Gun, side so that they can travel together back to their castle and be able to begin trainning Kwang as the sixth disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun in order to repaid Kwang for saving Cheon Ma Sin Gun's life. Kwang dismiss Hong-Kyun and his fellow Black Winds, ordering them to tell Cheon Ma Sin Gun, that he will not leave the town he refer to as "Paradise" because he only want "Freedom". Finally free of the Black Winds accompanying him, he set out to satisfy his lecherous desire in which he met the "Handsome Swordman". Jealous of the "Handsome Swordman", he intervene in Hyang Wulh attempt at seducing the "Handsome Swordman" while pervertedly touching Wulh's body. After being discipline by Wulh, who left after slapping Kwang in the face, both Kwang and the "Handsome Swordman" were approach by a member of the Song Mu Guild who hired "Ghost Blood-Thirsty Swordman", an Assassin, to retrieve the "Flower Fairy Conquering Demon Sword" from the "Handsome Swordman". After witnessing the technique used by the "Handsome Swordman" to kill the Assassin, he mutter to himself the name of the technique as the Jang Baek Style to the astonishment of the "Handsome Swordman" who confront Kwang on how does he knows in which Kwang answer from meeting an old man. Threaten by the "Handsome Swordman" because Kwang's refusal to give out the location of the old man due to a promise to keep their meeting a secret, Kwang propose a deal with the "Handsome Swordman" that he tell "him" everything if "he" introduce Kwang to some beautiful women. The Ruler of The Land Chapter 1 (Korean Raw) The night of the Meeting During the quest for Kwang to meet some beautiful women, in which the "Handsome Swordman" reluctantly accompany him, they meet Bu Young where Kwang attempt to flirt only resulted in a kick to the face. After further futile attempts at flirting with the local women, Kwang confront the "Handsome Swordman"as to why "he" isn't helping him in which the "Handsome Swordman" drop a painting of a beautiful woman which Kwang instantly fallen for. When learning that the beautiful woman is the sister of the "Handsome Swordman", he immediately request to be introduce to her promising to the "Handsome Swordman" that he will tell "him" the location of the old man in which the "Handsome Swordman" agree by the lake of the town entrance. While heading toward the lake, Kwang encounter Bu Young who is bathing naked which he immediately hide behind a tree to spy some more but was quickly discover by Ji Yun Eun who attempt to discipline Kwang fail after being slash by Hong-Kyun who appear with the Black Winds in order to protect their young master. The Ruler of The Land Chapter 2 (Korean Raw) When Hong-Kyun was about to kill Ji Yun Eun and Bu Young, Kwang immediately halt the Black Winds and dismiss them. After diffusing the conflict and seeing off Ji Yun Eun and Bu Young, he quickly head toward the lake as he suddenly realise how late he was. After arriving at the Lake, Kwang couldn't help but notice how late the "Handsome Swordman" and his sister are resulting him questioning of being deceive but was interrupt by the beauty he wishes to meet who introduce herself as Dam Hwa Rin. Hwa Rin begins to ask Kwang for the location of her grandfather but was interrupt by Kwang's delusion as well by Jin Sang-Pil, who follow her to the lake. Learning that Jin Sang-Pil and the Song Mu Guild are working together to get the "Handsome Swordman"'s "Flower Fairy Conquering Demon Sword", he quickly propose a deal to Jin Sang-Pil to let Hwa Rin go before agreeing to tell them where the "Flower Fairy Conquering Demon Sword" is (surprising Jin Sang-Pil who wasn't told the reason why he was hired by the Song Mu Guild) in which Jin Sang-Pil agree to. After seeing off Hwa Rin and learning that the Black Winds are no where to be found, he propose a strategy to Jin Sang-Pil on how to confront the "Handsome Swordman" in order to successfully retrieve the "Flower Fairy Conquering Demon Sword" by helping them lure the "Handsome Swordman" to the restaurant near the town entrance with the deal of sparing Kwang's life and a cut of Jin Sang-Pil's reward.The Ruler of The Land Chapter 3 (Korean Raw) Heading back to the Inn where Kwang and the "Handsome Swordman" are staying at, Kwang deceive the "Handsome Swordman" into believing that "his" grandfather is being attack at the restaurant near the town entrance while waiting for Hwa Rin. Getting impatient from waiting for Hwa Rin to turn up, Kwang decide to look into the belonging of "Handsome Swordman" and discover woman's undergarment concluding the "Handsome Swordman" must be a pervert like Kwang. When the "Handsome Swordman" come back to confront Kwang of his treachery and collapse due to injuries sustained at the restaurant, Kwang decide to save "him" and carry "him" off to Kwang's Forest Hut (the same Forest Hut where Kwang save both Cheon Ma Sin Gun and Geum-hwang). Treatment at the Forest Hut After arriving at the Forest Hut, Kwang immediately attempt to use the same medicine he use to save both Cheon Ma Sin Gun and Geum-hwang to save the "Handsome Swordman" but discover a secret of the "Handsome Swordman" when attempting to undress "him" in order to treat him and jokingly conclude the "Handsome Swordman" as a hermaphrodite.The Ruler of The Land Chapter 4 (Korean Raw) Jang Baek Style Manuscript While waiting for the "Handsome Swordman" to wake up for two days, Kwang was curious as to why there were many martial artists going after the "Flower Fairy Conquering Demon Sword" so he decide to test the sword out, displaying amazing sword skills, but was interrupted when the "Handsome Swordman" approach Kwang, take "his" sword back and confront Kwang on why Kwang conceal the fact that Kwang is also a skilled martial artist and if Kwang was also after the "Flower Fairy Conquering Demon Sword" in which Kwang deny. In an attempt to prove Kwang isn't involved with Jin Sang-Pil and the Song Mu Guild, he give the "Handsome Swordman" the Jang Baek Style Manuscript after mistakenly given a perverted book the first time stating that Kwang was holding on to the Jang Baek Style Manuscript until Kwang meets another martial artist, skilled in the Jang Baek Style, whom ever wanted to find Geum-hwang. Lying to the "Handsome Swordman" that Kwang sent "him" to the ambush at the restaurant to test "his" skills in the art of Jang Baek Style. Kwang deduce that the "Handsome Swordman" must be the successor to Geum-hwang, the strongest of the Five White Sages, due to "his" abilities of the Jang Baek Style as well as accusing Geum-hwang of being a hypocrite for famously declaring in Murim that he will have no successor which will damage Geum-hwang's reputation. (To be continue by someone) ... ... ... In chapter 28, Kwang had a duel against Yu Won-Chan, master of the Song Mu clan. This was also the first time Sinji was mentioned. In chapter 37 Kwang was poisoned by Byuk-Ryuk with explosive poison. In chapter 41, after the exlosive poison trigered twice, Kwang was out cold for almost a month. He was able to wake up after unconsciously draining the Ki of three elders belonging to the Yu Sun clan after they tried to kill him, that's also the first time Kwang used Cheon Ma Bone-Dislocating Chi-Draining skill. In chapter 53, Kwang had his first major battle, a duel against Chun Oon-ak that reprent White Force against Black Force. During the match, Kwang was poisoned by his Elder Martial Brother, Cho Un-Hyun as well as being under the effect of explosive poison by Byuk-Ryuk. In chapter 57 Kwang remembered that Cheon Ma Sin Gun and Geum-hwang teaching him their respective Martial Art Style after he saved them and also the first time Sword Demon was mentioned as well as Kwang having the Demon's Blood running in his veins. In chapter 64, Kwang and Hwa Rin was dressed in Murim traditional clothes, it was the first time and also the last time they were dressed in that way(second time for Hwa Rin). Kwang then proposed to Hwa Rin but was ultimately turned down. In chapter 68 Kwang discovered that Yu Se Ha also know Body Alleviation Technique in which remind Kwang of the time his father teached him the technique. In chapter 69 Kwang challenged Yu Se Ha but end up losing and ran away. In Chapter 71 Kwang encountered Do-Jeh for the first time, at first he tried to run from Do-Jeh but ultimately he was forced to became Do-Jeh's unofficial apprentice and learned some basic martial arts from Do-Jeh. As the story progress, there was once a flashback which shows Kwang learning Body Alleviation Technique from his deceased father (as far as the story goes, Kwang's parents were both being killed by a bear). Abilities & Affiliations He has the unique ability to replicate any technique he has seen once and is able to master them in a day, which can take normal people months maybe even years. He also has a unique body and Ki flow, it allows him to learn any Martial Art Style he wishes. Although he is technically from the Black Force he has mastered techniques from the black, white, Neutral Force and that of Sinji. Kwang has two kind of Ki absorbing technique, one in which originate from Sinji and one from Cheon Ma Sin Gun. Black Force Cheon Ma Style: Since he is a disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun he has learned and mastered many techniques from Cheon Ma. Although he refuses to return to Cheon MA to futher hone his skills. This is one of the more frequent styles he uses. White Force Jang Baek Style: It's shown in a flashback that Geum-hwang teached him the Jang Baek Style and later gave him the book so that he can pass it to the one that know Jang Baek Style, which is Dam Hwa Rin. He then goes on to learn the basics of the Jang Baek Style from the Sword Emperor's grand daughter, Dam Hwa Rin. This is one of the more freqent style he uses. Illusion Sword: This style belongs to the Song Mu clan that Kwang learned in a duel against Yu Won-Chan. Byuk Pong Style: During the battle against Chun Oon-ak Kwang used some martial arts which belong to the Buyk Pong clan. Keksusinchon Style: Gue-gue, the master of this style, decided it was time to pass on all of his techniques and made the decision that Han Bi-Kwang was the correct person to pass it on too. Neutral Force North Sea Ice Castle Style: He picked up on this style by watching and copying the owner of the North Sea Ice Castle, Dan Wu-Hyeon. Sinji The Air Step(Light Feather or Body Alleviation Technique) is the technique that he is mostly noted for. It allows him to move faster than top tier characters such as, the Six Dragon Gods. It was apparently taught to him by his deceased father. So far there has been only a few characters that have come close to his speed. He also has another skill in which it absorb the Ki of other person. Weapons Flame Dragon Blade The Flame Dragon Blade is one of the Eight Sacred Treasures that originated from Sinji. The blade was given to him by Cheon Ma Sin Gun with the idea that he would become his successor. At first he had no control over the blade and would sometimes lose conciousness whenever the blade took over. By finally mastering the blade and fully awakening it, he was able to tap into power that far surpasses what he could have done in the past without it. By using the blade he is able to control flames that are said to come from hell itself and they usually take the form of a dragon. The blade has chosen Han Bi-Kwang as its master hence it releases flames that harms any onther than Kwang shall they use it as a weapon. Trivia: Kwang had his first experience with a boulder, he ended up destroying it. References Category:Cheon Ma Sin Gun Disciples Category:Characters